


Medusa

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Partecipa al contest "All together 2.0" indetto da Mary Black sul forum di efp]L’immobilità scompare istante dopo istante mentre lei cambia, e Regulus non vuole vederla così – vuole i serpenti a cantare nel suo sangue, non più vermi; vuole la sua disperata bellezza, non il marcio corrotto della sua condizione.





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> [Partecipa al contest "All together 2.0" indetto da Mary Black sul forum di efp]
> 
>  
> 
> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91
> 
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91
> 
> Titolo della storia: Medusa
> 
> Pacchetto scelto: 11) Coppia: Regulus Black/Lily Evans. 
> 
> Indicazione: Lily ha sempre sentito di avere qualcosa in comune con Regulus – entrambi secondogeniti, benvoluti dalla famiglia e ripudiati dai fratelli maggiori. Ogni volta che Sirius, spalleggiato da James, schernisce o ignora Regulus, Lily rivede Petunia e le sue normalissime amiche, e la rabbia monta prepotente. A Regulus il sangue di Lily non è mai piaciuto, ma la ama follemente ogni volta che tratta suo fratello e Potter come feccia – in quei momenti, lei diviene regale e sembra pura. 
> 
> Autore pacchetto: Rosmary
> 
> Rating: arancione
> 
> Contesto: epoca dei malandrini, più o meno quinto anno di Lily/quarto di Regulus
> 
> Genere: introspettivo
> 
> Note/avvertimenti: / (al massimo può considerarsi un missing moment)

E’ un giorno come un altro, lui di nuovo vittima inerme.

“A cosa ti porterà l’oscuro nome dei Black?” incalza suo fratello,  _ignorante_.

“Lasciatelo in pace!”

Lily arriva a grandi falcate - i  _suoi capelli si gonfiano, fiamme d’orgoglio, e non ci sono vermi nelle sue vene, ma dolci serpenti che cantano morte._

Regulus la osserva paralizzato –  _lei, dolce Medusa che lo tramuta in pietra senza nemmeno guardarlo._

 

“Sirius, è tuo  _fratello_.”

“E’ morto per me.”

"Come io dovrei essere per Petunia?"

“Stavamo solo scherzando.” interviene James, e Regulus sente la presenza rabbiosa di lei lasciargli i polmoni  _– distogliendolo dalla morsa del suo potere._

Fugge come il codardo che non è mai stato.

 

***

 

La incontra poco dopo, ancora gonfia di rabbia, e si bloccano insieme, troppo vicini in quel corridoio stretto.

 

_E lo sguardo di lei muta._

Regulus osserva il suo viso ammorbidirsi;  _non più Medusa, non più Regina, una comune mortale sopraffatta dalla pietà – e la odia, la odia per questo._

_No._

L’immobilità scompare istante dopo istante mentre lei cambia, e Regulus non vuole vederla così –  _vuole i serpenti a cantare nel suo sangue, non più vermi; vuole la sua disperata bellezza, non il marcio corrotto della sua condizione._

Si avvicina, coprendo la poca distanza che li separa mentre lei è ancora sospesa; le afferra la nuca e la bacia, con la rabbia che lo pervade.

_Odia quello che lei gli fa, ogni volta, e ogni volta lo anela; un supplice ai piedi di un banchetto divino._

Lei si immobilizza, all’inizio. Poi gli afferra il viso e ricambia il bacio, famelica.

_Ed ecco che l’odore di marcio sono i corpi in decomposizione ai suoi piedi; statue spezzate da cui esce tanfo di morte – ed ecco che i serpenti cantano ancora nel sangue, e i vermi si nutrono degli scarti di chi ha osato sfidarla._

_Ed ecco che risplende, la sua Medusa, la sua Regina nata sbagliata._

Finché le sue mani non scorrono, trovando il suo petto, e lei lo allontana con un singulto, sconvolta.

_Regulus vede uno sguardo spaurito, un coniglio codardo; l’incantesimo si spezza e lei fugge via, a scavare una tana lontano._

_A nutrirsi di vermi._

 

***

 

L’infermeria è silenziosa di notte.

Regulus trova il volto di suo fratello, chino sopra il letto in cui il suo amico riposa.

 

“So bene che se dovessi misurarmi solo con te non ti importerebbe, continueresti a colpirmi” sussurra, mentre Sirius sobbalza e si fruga nelle tasche –  _impaurito_  “Credo che ferire i tuoi amici si rivelerà un deterrente maggiore.”

“ _Tu…!_ ” inizia lui.

“Lasciami in pace” lo interrompe “Questo era solo un messaggio. Lasciatemi in pace, tutti.”

Osserva la rabbia gonfiargli il volto e si gira, andandosene a passo lento –  _lui non è lei, e lei non riemergerà più per tramutarlo in pietra._

 

***

 

La osserva ancora, da lontano. Le attenzioni di Sirius e James sono rivolte altrove e lui può ammirare il potere di cui è intrisa a distanza di sicurezza.

 _Va tutto bene_ , si dice.  _Non è Medusa._

La osserva studiare, ridere con le amiche, le espressioni così diverse dalla gelida furia, così banali.

_E’ un coniglio nel fango, mangiato dai vermi._

Regulus sorride, la testa tuffata nei libri.

_Non ha più alcun potere._

Si illude.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autore: ... Ho scritto questa storia eoni fa, era lunghissima e l'ho lasciata a macerare in attesa di ispirazione per il taglio. Poi la scadenza si è fatta vicina e, volente o nolente, ho dovuto. Devo dire che sono abbastanza soddisfatta, anche se ancora mi piange il cuore per ciò che è stato tralasciato - e vabbè. Ho solo una cosa da specificare: sono perfettamente consapevole che potrei non aver rispettato il pacchetto al 100%; il problema è che appena l'ho letto mi sono venute bellissime immagini per i pensieri di Regulus, e quindi il punto di vista è naturalmente switchato e ho "perso" tutta la parte di Lily (sebbene abbia cercato di inserire una frase chiave per far capire che la condizione posta era comunque presente e rispettata). Accetterò ogni critica in merito, ma davvero, le immagini dal PoV di Regulus pretendevano di essere scritte.


End file.
